Flight of Icarus
by isis-sg1
Summary: Sequel to Icarus, five months on and things aren't too good between Tony and Jake, how far will Tony go when Jake runs away?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back!! Sorry for the long wait but it took a while to come up with a plot for this story. I've only written 3 chapters of this so far but I need some help writing the rest. If anyone wants to co-author this story or at least go over my chapters and make them better then please send me a note. I need all the help i can get with this story if i wasnt to finish it! lol

Hope you enjoy this, please read and review

* * *

Tony slammed the phone down hard, causing McGee to flinch in his seat. He stared wearily at his desk before lifting a hand up and rubbing his tired eyes until they were red. He sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

They'd all been working on a case non stop all week trying to find the killer of a young marine. Gibbs had been working them particularly hard and they were all exhausted from the lack of sleep and the many hours running down suspects. They still hadn't found the killer, but they were close. He'd put out a BOLO on the latest suspect and Gibbs had ordered them to stay put until the suspect was found. It was 11pm and Tony was hungry and tired.

He looked back down at the phone and winced guiltily as he realised Jake was going to spend another night alone. It was five months since Jake had moved in with him and turned Tony's life upside down. He could no longer bring girls home, no longer spend the evening drinking in front of the TV or jet off to New York for the weekend like he used to. Now he was going to parent's evenings, working overtime to pay for the food Jake consumed daily and living life sober. It wasn't helping that after a long day at work it was his job to feed Jake and he didn't know how much more take-out Jake could stomach.

He picked up the phone and began dialling his home number when Gibbs strode into the room, brushing past Tony's desk and moving gracefully to his own desk. Tony put the phone down quickly and looked up at his boss.

"Nothing yet Boss," He answered before Gibbs could ask.

The older man nodded and then turned his head towards Ziva, "Lance Corporal Walker received four calls from Antonio Radivicci the day he was murdered."

"Radivicci's looking guiltier by the minute," Tony noted.

"Doesn't help if we can't find him DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

"I checked his credit card accounts, hasn't withdrawn any money in the last week," McGee spoke up from behind his computer.

"He's a loan shark McGee one with lots of money and connections. He has enough cash and enough people who owe him to stay hidden for months," Tony reminded the younger agent. Find Radivicci was going to be next to impossible and Gibbs wasn't going to let them go until he was in custody.

"He's Italian," Ziva said, gaining the attention of the team.

"So?" Tony asked.

"So don't you have some Italian connections could help us to find him?"

"Yes Ziva," He said with a roll of his eyes, "Us Italians all hang out at the Pizzeria on Jackson street," His reply dripping with sarcasm.

She glared at him, "No need to be snippy."

"Give me a break," Tony sighed, "I'm tired."

"We all are," Ziva said with a little more compassion.

"Canvas his usual hideouts, clubs, bars, find someone who might know where he is" Gibbs ordered, ignoring the weariness in their eyes. Ziva and McGee looked at Tony in despair, silently asking him to confront Gibbs.

He cleared his throat, "Boss," He called and Gibbs turned to Tony. "We need sleep."

"You can sleep when this is over DiNozzo," Tony ignored the finality in Gibb's voice and continued.

"No," He shook his head.

Gibbs looked up in shock, "What did you just say?"

"I said no Gibbs, we've barely eaten let alone slept. None of us have seen the inside of our apartments all week, I haven't seen Jake this week either and there are only so many nights I can leave him alone in the house before he starts developing abandonment issues. You've worked us non stop and now I don't have any energy left. None of us have. Even Abby's conked out in her lab!" Tony stood up, "We are no good to you like this Gibbs"

Gibbs took a moment to look at his team. Ziva was always the first one into work in the mornings and never mind staying late but the bags under her eyes told him there was only so much sleep she could survive on. McGee looked dead on his feet. He was still fairly new to it all and Gibbs secretly commended the younger agent for keeping up with Tony and Ziva. Tony was a man who took great pride in his appearance but now Gibbs couldn't believe that the same man was standing in front of him unshaven, his expensive suit wrinkled and his eyes glassy from staring at his computer for hours, Finally Gibbs relented, "You're right."

Tony looked surprised, "I am?" He wasn't used to Gibbs saying that.

"Go home and get some rest, But I want to see all of you back here early in the morning," They all smiled in relief, and began packing up. Tony reached the elevator first and held it open for his team mates even though he was desperate to get home. Before the doors could shut he heard Gibbs call his name. He groaned as he thrust his hand out to stop the doors from closing completely. Gibbs joined them inside the elevator.

"Just got a call," He explained as Gibbs pressed the button for the garage, "Radivicci's been spotted by PD at Snake Club down in Georgetown."

"So we're?" He didn't need to finish the sentence; he knew they wouldn't be going home now.

"Yes," Gibbs confirmed.

"Okay," Tony knew there was no reason to fight Gibbs on this one. Yes he was tired but he also knew there wouldn't be a lot of chances to catch Radivicci.

Two hours later they'd finally caught the slippery loan shark and was currently sitting in interrogation waiting to be questioned by Gibbs. Ziva and McGee had already gone home, nothing left in them from the late night chase. Tony was sitting back at his desk, his body leant over and his head in his arms resting on his desk. He had no energy to get in his car and drive back to his apartment.

"Come on," Gibbs said quietly, shaking Tony's arm gently, "I'll give you a ride home," Tony groaned as he pulled himself up. He followed Gibbs into the elevator and out into the car park towards Gibbs sedan. The pair stayed silent as Gibbs maneuvered through the streets towards Tony's place. Finally Tony spoke.

"He's going to be pissed at me," He said as he slouched further into the comfortable car seat. Tony could sleep anywhere and Gibb's car was no exception, even when Gibbs was driving like a rally car driver. He leant his head against the window and closed his eyes.

"Who?"

"Jake," He sighed, "I promised him we'd go see a film tonight."

"He'll understand."

"No….not this time," Gibbs said nothing. He pulled up to Tony's building and turned off the engine. Tony opened his eyes, "We're here?" He asked. Gibbs nodded. Tony unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. Before Tony could shut the door Gibbs called his name, "What?" Tony asked.

"Radivicci's not going anywhere, take the morning off."

"Boss-"

"I've already given McGee and Ziva the morning off," He told Tony before he could object. Tony had told Gibbs right from the start that he didn't want any special treatment because of Jake.

Tony nodded, "Okay then…Goodnight."

"Night," Tony slammed the door and watched Gibbs drive off before climbing the steps up to his building.

He closed the door to his apartment as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake Jake. He turned round and jumped out of his skin at the unexpected sight of Jake standing right behind him hands on his hips.

"Geez Jake!" He spoke, calming himself. "Don't do that!"

"Do you know what the time is?" Jake asked.

"Late and you should be in bed," He slipped off his jacket and shoes and entered the living room, Jake following close behind.

"You promised," Jake started.

Tony sighed guiltily, "I know Jake, a tip was called in and we had to go hunt down our suspect and it took a while,"

"I don't want to hear it Tony, it's the same old excuses with you."

"What?"

"This week I've seen the pizza boy more than you!"

"I've been busy!"

"You're always busy."

"I told you Jake, even before you moved in here that it would be like this."

"And when you're not busy you're too tired to do anything apart from nag me about school work and the state of my room!"

"I can't do this now," Tony put a halt to the conversation, "I _am_ tired, and the last thing I need now is you blaming me for my shortcomings," He walked to his bedroom door, "We'll talk in the morning," He added before closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait - I didn't like this chapter very much and i was trying to avoid it - Sorry if it's not very good. While i'm on the subject - **still looking for someone to help me beta**.

* * *

Tony's eyes shot open suddenly as he was woken from his sleep by a loud crash. His head turned towards the alarm clock and realised it was seven am. He'd been hoping to get at least another hour of sleep. He pushed back the covers and shivered as the cold air hit his body. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and exited his bedroom.

Entering the kitchen he found Jake crouching on the floor trying to tidy up a mess of orange juice and shards of glass.

"Jake?" Tony asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Jake looked up, "My hand slipped," He explained.

Tony's sigh turned into a yawn, "Step back, I'll do it," Jake took a step back and Tony shuffled forwards and began to tidy the mess up. "Gibbs has given me the morning off," Tony started. "I thought we could do something together, go see a movie, play some basket ball at the park?"

"Trying to make up for lost time?" Jake scoffed.

"Would it help if I said yes?" Tony wrapped the broken glass in some newspaper and threw it in the bin before grabbing a cloth off the sink to wipe up the juice.

"Not really," Jake dropped into a seat.

"So…how about it?" Tony looked up at Jake.

Jake shook his head, "I'm going down the arcade with some friends," He answered avoiding Tony's gaze.

Tony sighed as he stood up, "I'm sorry Jake, it's not always going to be this busy."

"You told me that last month, then you jetted off to Pearl Harbour and I didn't see you for a week,"

"I didn't _jet off_, I was on a case," Tony corrected.

"What's the difference?"

"You're fifteen Jake, you don't need to be babysat."

"Never asked for one." Jake snapped.

"Then what is it you want Jake? I give you food, a roof over your head, most kids your age love their space."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Tony took the seat opposite Jake.

"What's the point?" Jake stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to get ready" He said before disappearing out the room.

Tony let him go. He didn't know what was going on with Jake and didn't know how to fix it, especially when he was working all the time. He pulled himself up and re-entered his bedroom. He took a brief shower and dressed himself in a suit. Just as he grabbed his badge and gun he heard the front door open and then slam shut. He walked out of his room, down the hall and crossed the living room and stood by the large windows. He waited and then watched as Jake stepped out onto the pavement and traipsed down the road.

Twenty minutes later he was stepping out of the elevator at NCIS and making his way to his desk. Gibbs looked up from his desk and eyed his senior field agent.

"I thought I gave you the morning off? He asked.

"You did," Tony sat down and began powering up his computer.

"Yesterday you were ready to strike because you were sleep deprived. I give you time off and you ignore me and come into work."

"Yeah," Tony's eyes travelled to the photo on his desk of him and Jake when they'd gone to see the Washington Nationals play at RFK Stadium. Tony's arm as slung over Jake's shoulder and the pair were grinning wildly. "It's okay, I want to work," Tony forced a smile.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, not believing Tony for a second, "Okay" he nodded. He could sense something was wrong but he knew Tony wouldn't want to talk about it.

The pair worked in silence all morning until Ziva and McGee turned up for work.

Ziva raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Have you been here all morning?" She asked, noticing the amount of paperwork in his desk.

"No, I just work incredibly fast," He retorted. She sent him a dirty look as she circled her desk and dropped into her seat.

"DiNozzo, you finished?"

"Yes Boss," He answered quickly, turning back Gibbs.

Gibbs rose from his seat, "Come on," Tony stood up from his own desk and followed Gibbs towards the elevator.

"Err Boss? What about us?" McGee asked from his seat.

"You two have reports to finish!" He barked just before the elevator doors slid shut.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked as the elevator descended to the garage.

"Lunch," Gibbs told him.

"So" Gibbs started as he watch Tony push his food around his plate, obviously distracted "Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to force it out of you?" Gibbs had decided on the way to the café that if Tony wasn't going to tell him what was bothering him, he was going to have to get it out of him.

"It's nothing Boss, really."

"Nothing doesn't turn you into a mute, you've barely spoken all day."

"I'm just," Tony sighed, "Trying to deal with an unhappy Jake," He laughed, "I _do not_ remember being like that when I was his age" He shook his head.

"No?"

"I was probably worse."

"Worse than now?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tony frowned. "Hey!" He cried.

"Look, Jake's a teenager, he'll grow out of this stage."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, after he's terrorised you for a couple of years," Tony groaned. "He'll come round," Gibbs assured, "You're both still adjusting to living with somebody else."

Tony snorted, "I haven't brought a girl home in 4 months," Gibbs stared at him and Tony swallowed, "Not that you needed to know that," He finally tucked into his food and Gibbs watched silently as Tony polished off the whole plate.

"Are you going to make me pay?" Tony asked after downing the last of his soda.

"Don't I usually?" Tony sighed and dug into his back pocket for his wallet.

"I'll go get the car," Gibbs told him.

"Okay," Tony said, watching Gibbs walk off. Tony pulled himself out of his chair and headed towards the counter to pay. As he waited for Gibbs to arrive back with the car, he fished into his jacket pocket for his phone. He dialled Jake's cell phone and waited for a reply.

Jake pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller. His thumb hovered over the answer button for a second before and making his mind up and rejected the call.

"This is Jake, leave a message," Tony flipped the phone closed, gripping it tightly until his hand turned white.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony wearily trudged up the flight of stairs towards his apartment. The day had started off nice and calm. He didn't usually like paperwork, but it was a nice break from all the running and chasing down of suspects. It hadn't lasted. Not long after arriving back from lunch, Gibbs had received a call and the next thing Tony knew, he was standing inside a warehouse knee deep in blood. He still couldn't forget the smell that had filled the large building. It had been a long afternoon and all he wanted now was a large pizza and a cold beer.

He stuck the key in the door, twisted it and pushed the door open. As soon as he stepped into the doorway, he nearly choked on the thick smoke that hung in the air and winced as unrecognisable music nearly deafened him. He frowned as he moved further into the apartment.

"Jake?" he called out.

He turned the corner into the living room and his jaw dropped. Anger rose up from inside him when he saw Jake and six other teenagers surrounded by beer bottles, pizza boxes, and ashtrays filled with cigarette butts and joints. They were all slumped over cushions that had been strewn all over the floor and muted porn played in the background as rock music blasted through the stereo.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

One of the boys lifted his head up and smiled goofily at Tony.

"Hey dude," He greeted, still high from whatever he'd smoked. "Come join us." His head fell limp and the boy snickered.

Tony stormed across the room, turning off the TV and stereo as he went. He yanked open the curtains and opened the windows as far as they would go. He turned round and watched as the boys began to stir, the cool air that now filled the room caused them to shiver.

Jake opened his eyes and he gulped when he saw Tony standing over him.

"Shit!" Jake swore.

Tony turned away from Jake and pulled the boys to their feet, grabbing their loose clothes and pulling them upright with ease.

"Get out of my house now," He ordered, trying to ignore how much he sounded like Gibbs.

Marching the confused teens to the front door, he pushed them into the hallway and then slammed the door in their faces.

"Jake!" Tony shouted as he re-entered the living room. Jake pulled himself to his feet. "What the hell is this? I don't remember saying you could have friends over so you could smoke and drink yourself into oblivion! I told you I wouldn't tolerate your drinking. I told you that you would have to straighten up your act. You didn't think I meant it?"

"I just-"

Tony didn't give him a chance to explain, "I've given you a roof over your head, food, clothes, money. I have never asked for anything in return except that you keep out of trouble" Tony took a deep breath "Is this some kind of revenge thing? I don't spend enough time at home so you'll teach me a lesson? Is that what this is?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"My father spent even less time at home than I do and when he was at home he barely noticed me, so don't tell me I don't understand!"

"You resent my presence!"

Tony froze, "What?"

"Every time you meet a girl at a bar and can't bring her home because I'm here. Every time you have to spend money on me rather than buy a new designer suit. Every time you can't go away for the weekend with your frat buddies because you've barely spent anytime with me. You resent me every time I ask for anything. Resent me every time I'm there when you want to be alone. You resent that you can't keep liquor in the apartment in case I'll down the whole bottle. You resent me every time you have to come to school because I've got in a fight. Every time you're late for work because of me. I'm just a huge annoyance in your life, always in the way, always costing money!" Jake shouted.

Tony shook his head, "That's not true."

"No?"

"If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be!"

"Maybe I don't want to be here!"

"What?"

"I had more freedom when I was living on the streets!"

"I can't keep doing this Jake. I can't keep fighting with you over this. I'm not going to give you an ultimatum Jake. No smart up your act or go find somewhere else to live. No choices. You will go back to AA and stop drinking, you will work hard at school, and you will prove to me you can be trusted at home alone. No ifs, no buts" Tony pivoted on the spot and marched into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He paced the room and counted to ten, trying to calm himself. He felt hurt from all the things Jake had said to him and he still felt angry every time the smell of cigarettes wafted into his room. After ten minutes of solid pacing, he slowed down and finally dropped into his bed with a loud sigh. He never realised looking after a fifteen-year-old boy would be so much hard work. Chasing down an armed suspect was easier.

He reached out for the remote and turned on his TV. Watching films had always been a means of escape for him and he needed it now more than ever. He'd talk to Jake in the morning when he was calmer and maybe by then he'd know what to do with him.

Jake flinched as Tony slammed his bedroom door. He hung his head and swore to himself. He trudged back to his bedroom and slammed his own door. His room was a mess. Tony had asked him to tidy it up not too long ago, but Jake hadn't bothered. Clothes were strewn on the floor; CD cases littered his desk, the CD's missing, scratched or broken; and dirty plates and glasses, chocolate wrappers, and empty soda cans sat on his bedside table slowly growing mould. He kicked at some of the junk on the floor, hoping it would make him feel better. It didn't. He fell onto his bed and stared at the photo at his bedside of him and Tony at a baseball game Tony had taken him to. He grabbed the photo frame, growling as he flung it across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a crash and fell to the floor in pieces.

'Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea from the beginning,' Jake thought. He'd been through a lot after Rick Yates died and hadn't been thinking straight when he'd taken Tony up on his offer. He wasn't going to stick around if all they were going to do was argue and he didn't know how much longer he could stand living with Tony, knowing that even though he tried to deny it, Tony resented his presence. Tony was probably regretting his decision right about now.

"I know how to make things much easier" Jake said to himself. He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a rucksack from the bottom. He pulled his favourite clothes off the floor and stuffed them into the bag. He snuck into the kitchen and stood up on tiptoes to reach up for the tin on the top of the cupboards. He yanked open the lid and took out the two hundred dollars Tony had stored there for emergencies. That would last him a while.

He made it to the door before stopping himself. Turning around, he went back into his bedroom. He walked through the mess and crouched by the broken frame. He carefully moved the broken glass to one side and pulled out the photo. He then folded it in half and stuffed it into his pocket.

'It wasn't all bad times,' he thought to himself before taking one last look around his bedroom then fleeing the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake!" Tony shouted as he moved around the kitchen. He switched the coffee machine on, moved quickly to the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice for Jake and then placed two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Jake!" He shouted again, wondering what had happened to the teen. The toast popped out suddenly and Tony buttered it, letting the butter melt into the toast just the way he liked it. He cut it in half and then placed one half in his mouth. He poured the hot coffee into a mug and then moved into the living room. He'd turned the TV on the minute he'd left his bedroom and now a cute blonde news anchor was interviewing a politician as the headlines scrolled along the bottom of the screen. He stood in front of the TV for a minute as he finished his toast.

"Jake!" He shouted for the third time "Get up before I have to use excessive force!"

When there was still no answer, Tony rolled his eyes and made his way to Jake's bedroom. He made a fist and banged hard on the door.

"Jake?" He called. He frowned when there was no answer.

"Okay! I'm coming in!" He gripped the door handle and slowly opened the door. The room was a mess, but that didn't surprise him. He'd been nagging Jake about his room for weeks. Frowning at the lump of covers on the bed, he moved towards it. He grabbed a handful of the covers and yanked hard. The covers unfurled revealing an empty bed. The alarm bells in his head started to ring loudly and he began to search the room for clues. Yanking open the closet to find Jake's bag missing, he turned back to look at the room and noticed clothes missing off the floor, too.

"No" He whispered in disbelief.

He ran out of the room and into the kitchen. He pulled the money tin off the top of the cupboard and ripped off the lid. Cursing under his breath, he stared at the empty tin. He dropped the tin onto the counter with a clatter and moved to his bedroom where he'd left his cell phone. He grabbed it, flipped it open, and pressed number one until it began to ring.

"Hello?" The wide-awake voice asked.

"It's me." Tony answered.

Gibbs could hear the strain in Tony's voice. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Jake's gone. He's taken a bag full of clothes and some money."

"Calm down DiNozzo." Gibbs told him "I'll be right over"

Tony paced up and down the living room, wearing a hole in the floor until he heard a key turn in his door and Gibbs walked into the room quietly. Tony continued to pace.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I...I came home last night to find him and some friends high and drunk and I just flipped. Jeez Gibbs, I was so pissed."

Gibbs nodded "Understandable."

"We fought, both said some things."

"Like what?"

Tony stopped pacing suddenly and looked up at Gibbs "He said I that blame him, that I resent his presence, He was saying all this stuff to me, like I thought of his as an annoyance in my life and that I wished I'd never invited him to live with me"

"Do you?"

"How could you even ask me that?"

Gibbs took a couple of steps towards Tony. "What did you say to him Tony?"

Tony sighed loudly, 'what _hadn't _he said to Jake?'

"I…" Tony began as he ran through the fight from the night before in his head. "I told him I was tired of his screw ups and he didn't have any more chances" His head fell. "And now he's gone."

"Hey……look at me" Tony looked up. "This isn't your fault"

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Tony asked before walking out the room. Gibbs found him standing in Jake's bedroom, staring at the floor.

"He couldn't have gone far."

"He used to live on the streets Gibbs, if he wanted to disappear I'm sure he could."

"You have every resource that NCIS has available to you Tony." Gibbs reminded him.

"Your point?"

"We'll find him" Tony bent down and picked up the empty frame that had once held a photo of him and Jake together. It was the exact same photo he had on his desk at work. He gripped the frame so tightly he didn't notice a shard of broken glass pierce his hand.

"Yeah." Tony swallowed "Maybe."

Gibbs moved towards Tony as he noticed the blood. "Hey!"

Tony looked up. "What?" He looked oblivious.

Gibbs reached over and took the bleeding hand. Tony hissed, finally recognising the pain. He looked down at his own blood and frowned. "Come on, let's clean this up."

Tony pulled his hand away. "We don't have time, we should be out looking for Jake."

Gibbs lifted a hand and smacked Tony on the back of the head. "No." Gibbs said firmly. "We sort your hand out first and then we look for Jake." Gibbs ordered. He pulled Tony through the apartment and into the kitchen. He pushed Tony into a seat and then opened the cupboard under the sink, pulling out the first aid kit Tony had stashed there. He used an antiseptic wipe to clean the wound. "Doesn't look too deep, won't even need stitches." He told Tony.

"Lucky me" Tony replied.

Gibbs picked out a large band-aid and placed it over the cut, smoothing it over to make sure it was stuck down properly. "There you go."

"Thank you Doctor Gibbs" Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He stood up and stormed out the kitchen.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted after him. He followed Tony. "Don't get pissy with me!" Tony stopped dead in his bedroom doorway. "I know you want to find Jake as soon as possible. We both know what kind of trouble he could get into on the streets. But getting angry with me won't help find him."

Tony sighed "Sorry Boss" Tony said so quietly Gibbs barely heard him. Tony then disappeared into his bedroom and returned a second later with his gun on his belt and his jacket over one arm.

"Let's go then." Tony said, the determination evident on his face.

Gibbs nodded and made his way to the door, Tony not far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait for chapters, I'm writing 3 stories at the same time and this one is being particularly difficult to write. This story's been a bit angsty so far so I've lightened things up with this chapter. Find out next chapter what's happened to Jake!

* * *

McGee dropped his backpack under his desk with a sigh. It was at least an hour earlier than he normally arrived at work and he had skipped breakfast after Gibbs had ordered him to the office. The tone in his voice had made McGee practically run from his car to the office just in case Gibbs was already there. Last thing he needed was Gibbs snapping at him for being late when he didn't need to be in the office for another hour. He nodded at Ziva's direction. McGee didn't know how she could get up so early and get to work without looking like she'd just run a marathon. Which she probably had considering her fondness for running.

"Morning," he greeted gruffly as he tried to get his breath back.

"Did you run here?" she asked, noticing the exhausted look on his face and the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Just about," he replied, dropping into his seat. "You know what this is about?"

She shook her head. "No, but Gibbs is going to be pissed when he sees Tony isn't here yet."

McGee looked over at the empty desk. "I think he'd be more surprised if Tony turned up on time," he remarked. Ziva smiled, her smart reply forgotten when the elevator doors slid open with a ding.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator with Tony hot on his heels, a steaming cup of coffee in each man's hand. Ziva raised an eyebrow at the pair but said nothing as they rounded the corner and took their places.

"What's going on boss?" McGee spoke, wondering why Gibbs and Tony had arrived together.

Gibbs looked up at McGee. "Jake did a runner last night," he explained. "We need to find him."

McGee spun round to look at a silent Tony. He couldn't imagine what was going through Tony's head at that moment. He watched Tony's hand reach for the photo frame and pull it towards him. His eyes looked lost and it looked like he hadn't heard a word anyone had said.

"I want a BOLO out, notify DCPD, every hospital in the area and every drop-in center," he told McGee. Gibbs turned to Ziva and threw her a notebook. "Phone numbers of Jake's friends. See if any of them know where he is or have heard from him since last night." She nodded and started flipping through the notebook. "Tony?" Tony's head snapped up. "Come here." Tony stood and crossed over to Gibb's desk. Gibbs stepped round and spoke into Tony's ear so only Tony could hear him.

"Get your head back in the game," he ordered. "You're no good to anyone like this, especially Jake."

"Yes Boss." Tony nodded firmly, the resolve back in his eyes.

"Good." Gibbs nodded back. "Now get that photo down to Abby so they can get it out to the PD and hospitals." He pulled the photo frame from Tony's hands and pulled the photo from it before handing it back.

"Got it." Gibbs watched Tony return to the elevator and disappear behind the silver doors.

"What happened last night?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs turned to her. "They had a fight," he explained vaguely. He didn't think Tony would want his business to be aired at the office. What happened between Tony and Jake was their business and not anyone else's.

* * *

"Hey Abs" Tony greeted the energetic Goth as he entered her domain. The lab was filled with the sound of her favourite band playing and her head was nodding along to the tune as she spun round on her chair and took a sip of her Caff-Pow. It looked like Abby hadn't gone home that night considering the bin by her desk which was filled with empty cups.

"Tony!" She looked up and smiled at him. "What are you doing here so early?"

"The whole team is in," he explained. He leant on the edge of her desk. "I need your help."

She saw the serious look on his face and sobered quickly. "What's up?"

"It's Jake."

Abby sat up a little straighter. "Is he okay?"

"He took off last night after a fight. I don't know where he went." Tony handed over the photo. "Think you could scan this in and get it to the local LEO's?"

"Anything." She stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "You doing okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied honestly. "I just want to find him before he gets into trouble"

"Don't worry," she said as she pulled away from him "Gibbs'll find him."

"I'm not worried about not finding him I just…"

"Have an excessive need to apologise for something you may or may not have said?" she guessed.

"When did you get so good at that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You spend enough time around Gibbs and you learn to read between the lines," she explained. She took the photo from Tony and placed it in the scanner. "Sergeant Scanner will have this photo up on the computer before you can say…"

"I'm not crazy, I just give my machine's ranks?" Tony suggested.

Abby sent him a sly smile. "Don't tell me you've never named any of your prized possessions."

Tony smiled back, glad to have his mind off Jake for a few minutes. "I don't know what you're talking about," he faked ignorance.

"Yeah, yeah." Abby teased, causing Tony to laugh.

Abby pulled the photo up on the computer screen and cropped it so just Jake with in shot. It only took her a couple more minutes to email it out.

"There you go."

"Thank Abs" Tony said, kissing her on the cheek.

He began to leave when Abby called "Little Tony?" she suggested.

Tony spun round and his eyes widened. "I'm not calling my you-know-what little Tony!"

Abby laughed, "I was talking about your Mustang."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "Sure you were." he replied, ignoring the innocent look on her face.

"So what do you call it?"

"Abigail." he answered with a grin.

Abby's grin widened. "You car or your you-know-what?" she asked cheekily.

Tony winked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said before disappearing out of the room.


End file.
